The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a printing head of a printer.
A convention printing head is mounted at a top part of an upper surface of a carriage and is fixed thereto with a screw to assume an overall L-like configuration (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-109757).
When initiating a printing operation, the printing head is subjected to a reaction from a platen and tends to incline backwards. For this reason, the printing head does not sufficiently exhibit its printing capability, resulting in such a defect that a stable printing quality cannot be obtained. In addition, the configuration in which to fix the printing head with the screw becomes intricate when the user replaces the printing head. It is therefore a common practice to perform the replacement thereof at a workshop which services printers.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a structure for mounting a printing head, which is capable of providing a stable printing quality and which facilitates the replacement of the printing head.